Two Young Lovers
by BB.HF
Summary: Pz read, this is my second fanfic and I didn't get much reveiws... so I want some reveiws plz.
1. Default Chapter

One fine day there was an eight year-old girl who was walking beside her mom. But the only problem was that the girl was sad. "Come now Rose, you have to smile. I mean you should be happy on this glorious day." An eleven year-old boy, who was holding a kodachi, was about to board a boat and sail to Kyoto, Japan. Rose quickly broke free from her mother's hand and ran to the boy. " NO!!!! Lord Aoshi Shinamouri!!! Please don't go!!!!" She went to Aoshi and hugged him." I don't want you to go! Please stay here with us!" Rose started to sob. Aoshi looked down at her with kind eyes. "I'm sorry Rose but as the leader of the Obi-wan-ban group I have to." Rose wouldn't listen to it, so she ran to the forest she first met Aoshi. Shinamouri.  
  
Two years in the past "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!" Wolves were chasing Rose to their feeding clearing. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!" She heard some of the wolves whine behind her, but decide not to look behind her. Finally the wolves stopped chasing her and Aoshi grabbed Rose's hand to stop her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed," HE'S GOT MEEEE! PLEASE MAN SLAYER, GET IT OVER WITH. You're not man slayer. AHHHHH YOU KIDNAPPED MEEEE!!!!!!! YOU HAD YOUR WOLVES CHASE ME SO YOU COULD KIDNAP ME!!!!!!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!!" She jerked away from Aoshi's grip, and then she quickly looked for something to defend herself from her kidnapper. So she grabbed a really thick stick. "Ha, you think you can hurt me with that." He took out his kodachi and sliced it in half.  
  
"AHHHH THE WOLVES ARE BACK!!!!!!!!" "Grab my hand" "What, whatever!" she replied. He grasped her hand and pulled her into a tree, and then started jumping from branch to branch. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" " Here get on my back." She obeyed and tightened around his neck. " Looser." he managed to whisper, " Hold on, but not too tight." "Okay, thank you uuuuuuuuuh?" "Aoshi Shinamouri." Rose, thank you Aoshi." An hour later they got back to town. For the next two years they were the best of friends, until Rose gained secret feelings for Aoshi.  
  
8 years later  
  
Rose is now 16 years old and her brown hair was bleached from the sun. Her eyes are a crystal emerald color. "Hadiko, Tesurugi style. HAAAAAAAA!!!! DIE BATOSAI!!!!!" Rose was attacking some dummies as her target with her very own Kodachi. "Good job Rose." Rose quickly bowed. "Thanks Miss Karou." She stared at a man that was standing behind her," Who's he?" "Oh his name  
is Kenshin Himora. He's a wandering samurai." Credit goes to people who  
made Sir Kenshin Himoura thanks, the author.  
Ps DON'T SUE. "Does he have a reversed blade sword? THAT 'X' MARK!!!!" Rose ran up sword drawn with amazing speed. " Hadiko Tetsarugi style!" " Rose what do you think you are doing?!" Kenshin ran in front of Miss Karou and blocked the attack, then went behind Rose and knocked her out. ( "Come on Kenshin, help me take her inside and lie her down." " Fine."  
14 years ago  
A small town was on fire. " BATOSAI THE MAN SLAYER, RUN!!!" An old man about the age of 35 and a young man about the age of 17 were fighting. "PAPA PAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Rose's dad died the night of April 14, 1892.  
Present "PAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Rose woke up in a sweat. Kenshin stares at her.  
"GET OUT YOU.YOU MAN SLAYER!!!!!!!"  
Two minutes later " Miss Karou," Rose begged, "please get him out. He's the man slayer." " Rose, I told you 100 times he's not a man slayer anymore." "YES HE IS!!!  
HOW CAN YOU DENY IT!! HIS HAIR IS MARROON LIKE THE BATOSAI!!!!!! THE BATOSAI KILLED MY FATHER" Shadows of the Batosai and Rose's father came to her thoughts. " GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEE!!!! NOOOOW!!!!!!!!" Rose ran out of  
the room crying and pushed past the Batosai. She ran to the stream to wash the tears from her eyes, and to clear her thoughts. "Aoshi, why did you have to leave? It's not fair." " What's not fair Miss Rose?" "Just stop the hero act Batosai." Sobbed Rose, " Just go and leave me alone." Kenshin didn't mind her and sat down. "Like I said go." "You miss somebody, that you do." "Wha, (sniff) how did you know?" " The look on face your shows lost love." "Oh. Do you remember anything from the 'Feudal Era '?" " No, nothing at all." replied Kenshin. "Oh okay." " Well Miss Rose let's go back to Miss Karou."  
PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!  
To Be Continued.  
  
Part 2 As Kenshin and Rose were walking back to the house they saw some small figures. "Kenshin!!!!!" "Miss Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kenshin ran forward. "Some people are fighting the meji government." Miss Kaoru gasped. "I'm going to hate myself for asking you this Kenshin, but, will you help me?" There was no need for Rose to ask because Kenshin was already on it. Rose quickly ran up to Kenshin. "You will never defeat the obi-wan-ban group." The look on the man's face was familiar to Rose. She went up gazing up at him. "I would go little girl." "What's your name, oh. and WHAT do you mean by little?" " Aoshi Shinamori." replied the young man. "Aoshi you've come to me." Rose ran up to him and gave him a really big hug. "Do I know you?" "Don't you remember when I was two you saved me from those hungry wolves? Then you left for Kyoto, Japan when I was eight and you left me all alone." Miss Karou walked up to Rose. " You know this young man Rose? But, how do you know him? I'm so confused."  
  
" I met him when I was two by a wolf incident, then when I was eight he left me to go with the Obi-wan-ban group to Kyoto, Japan when you were just eleven. You must be nineteen, right?" "It doesn't matter if you were friends. Right know he is in big trouble for killing one of the Meji government personnel." "But Miss Karou .." Rose moaned. "Miss Rose, Miss Karou is right, that she is. It doesn't matter if you were friends or not he could be charged for murder if he was found." Rose got this weird look on her face a face like you shouldn't have said that. "Oh no Rose he can't stay with us, No way that this mad man is staying with us!!!" "Come on in Aoshi." Rose and Aoshi walked into the Kamyia Dojo.  
Later that night The three friends and one half friend and half enemy were eating dinner, which was Miss Karou's famous Chicken and Rice Surprise. "The name doesn't sound to promising does it Aoshi?" 'How do I know that she isn't going to poison my food?' thought Aoshi. " Aoshi didn't you here me?" "What?" "Never mind." What Aoshi thought, well, it wasn't true because Miss Karou knew that Rose would freak out and, leave and then die on the streets. Aoshi Shinamori took a very hot bath in a sauna with Kenshin while Miss Karou and Rose were on the other side of the sauna. Thank god that there were huge boulders in the middle of it all.  
4am in the morning "Hadkio, Tetsurugi style haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Rose was up bright and early to practice for she was planning to attack Kenshin as he got up that morning. "Die you, you man slayer." Kenshin dodged the attack half-asleep. "WHAT! HUH! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!" she sighed, "Good morning Kenshin." ( "Good morning Miss Rose." replied Kenshin, " It seems that you were planning to attack me this morning that you were. Well I'm sure you heard that a swordsman has to always be prepared, that you have." Rose walked away ticked off, but then she sighed and walked into the dojo and went back to bed in Miss Karou's room. She dreamed of the night when her father was killed and her mother abandoned her every night to go and drink the whole night away. Every night Rose was afraid that the Batosai would come back for her and kills her mom, then comes to Rose's house to slaughter her. But in her dream she said, "That's impossible, that it is. What, OH MAN! I'm talking' like him now! But, after the Batosai killed my father he never killed again. But he could've changed over those few years. How can you trust such a guilty soul who looks like the Batosai?"  
  
Noon Rose was being shaken awake. " Rose wake up, WAKE UP NOW!!!" A concerned face glanced down at her. It was Kenshin. "Huh, ahhhhh!!! What do you think you are doing I was having the worst dream of my life. I wanted to know what happened to my mother and myself. But you woke me up during the past and what may effect my future." Rose paused, "Kenshin you have your dreams like, you helping innocent people, and Miss Karou you teach how to use the sword properly, and Aoshi to be the best swordsman ever. But my dream is to find out if I have any other relatives other than my drunken mother. You all must be looking for your relatives to. Today is when I leave you, for my journey." Kenshin stared at Rose. "Well Miss Rose if you go then I will follow, that you can count on." " Then I'll go to." added Miss Karou. " Then so will I." replied "Then it won't matter how far we go and how long our journey will be, we will always be one." "Mhhhhmmm." They all agreed. The four decided that they would go in one week to wherever their hearts take them. For the past three days they were packing up and saying goodbye to everyone they knew, until one day a mysterious man with evil written on the back of his shirt in Japanese. He went up to Rose and the Batosai. " Ah Batosai the man slayer is truly a man of legends. Who is this young lady?" "Well if you think me and him, you've sadly mistaken. Oh and who are you exactly?" " Oh I'm sorry that I didn't properly introduced my self. I'm Sanosuke Sagara." "Ah the great Sano- a man of great fighting skills, it also seems that you've taken up a sword like the Batosai here." "Ah a sword of great power is what I have here- haven't slaughtered a soul at all, well. yet." "You are going to kill Kenshin? I can not allow that!!" "So little missy has fallen in love with the Batosai?" "NOT LIKELY!!!!!! MY HEART IS WITH AOSHI SHINOMORI, AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUDGING ME!!!!!" "How about I let you rest for a while and prepare yourself Batosai." "THE BATOSAI DOESN'T NEED HIS REST! YOU'RE JUST TO WEAK TO UNDERSTAND THAT, AND YOU NEED SOME TIME TO SPARE FOR YOURSELF!!!!!!!" Sano grabbed Rose's hand,"Think that over little missy." "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!!!!!" shouted Rose,"I SAID LET ME GOOO!!!" Sano did what he was told to do and dropped Rose. " Owww." Sano threw Rose on the ground. "Well I'll see you two tomorrow." "Oh ya, well I know the Batosai will beat you you're so weak that...uhh.uhh..I could beat you!!!" Rose huffed. "Come now Miss Rose I'm sure that Miss Karou needs our help. We also leave in two days, that we do." "I know, don't talk about leaving anymore Kenshin, please." "As you wish Miss Rose, as you wish." Kenshin and Rose walked to the Kamyia Dojo. " Rose I'm glad you took this mad man into our house, he's done all the work." "AOSHI I TOOK YOU IN SO YOU WOULDN'T GET CAUGHT SO YOU START DOING CHORES FOR HER!!!!!!" "Miss Rose I don't think you should be yelling at our guest, that I don't."  
  
"KENSHIN DON'T BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO NOW!!!! Aoshi put those bags down now." Aoshi obeyed seeing how mad Rose can get so he didn't bother to disobey. "That is more like it. Miss Karou you can put your own bags in the cart." Aoshi bought, well, actually stole some horses and a cart so they wouldn't have to carry their bags. "Well since that's over with who is hungry?" asked Miss Karou," Boy am I starving. We might as well get some rice and some pans for food." "Yeah well what kind of food?" muttered Rose, "You know Miss Kaoru you could take a cooking class." Rose starts to snicker as Miss Kaoru looks at her bandaged up hands. "WHY YOU!!!" screamed Miss Kaoru. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miss Kaoru was chasing Rose. "Do the women always act like this?" "Not all the time Aoshi, not all the time." Kenshin moaned, "Ladies please stop." Rose grabbed her Kodachi, one thing that Miss Kaoru has no defenses over. "Please stop, don't hit me with that." Miss Kaoru begged on her knees for mercy. "I wouldn't waste an ounce of strength on you. Forget what I said a bout traveling with you." Rose walked away from the three. "Kenshin does she mean that she's leaving without us?" "I have know clue what her soul is telling her to do, but mine says to follow her that it does. So that is what I will do." Kenshin followed Rose with no one else because, they where afraid that Rose would kill them all. Rose walked all around town quickly and went back to the Kamyia Dojo to Kenshin's surprise. "You do realize that I knew you were following me this whole time?" Rose asked.  
DON'T SUE BLESS THE KENSHIN CREATORS!!!!!!!!  
"Yes I realized that, that I did. But everyone was worried about you including myself." "Ha the Batosia actually cares for people now. I thought he only killed people. Well some things change." Rose replied bitterly.  
"Yes, Rose and it is quite funny how that seems wrong to you." Miss Kaoru said while walking up to Rose.  
"That is strange." Aoshi pointed out, " Rose never acted like this as a child, so why does she act like this now?"  
Rose walked into the Dojo for more practice on being better than the Batosia.  
"Why won't he die?" questioned Rose, " With that man's abilities he should've died by now but he has been through at least one hundred battles throughout the past years. I t isn't possible for someone to survive like that." With out any other moments of silence Rose went back to shredding the wooden dummies of the Batosai.  
That Night  
It was the same old boring old dinner that Kaoru always made, and she always came out with her fingers bandaged up. It was silent during dinner for the first time. No arguing, no little conversations, and no noise.  
"Uh Kenshin when did you say you were leaving." asked Miss Kaoru.  
"I never said that I was going to leave, that I didn't." he replied.  
"Oh I thought you did, that's all."  
Throughout that night no one said anything, not even Aoshi.  
"I'm going to bed." Rose said quickly, "Goodnight." Without a moments hesitation she left the table and went to her own room away from the others, just in case she felt like killing someone.  
"Kenshin do you think that Rose is going to be all right? I mean she's been acting weird all of a sudden." "I don't know Miss Kaoru, I don't know."  
Next Morning Rose woke up early in the morning. She seemed really bored and tired. She walked around town and saw Sano. "I knew you would show." Rose said bluntly, "You didn't walk out after all. Sorry Kenshin is not here. So you'll have to face me." "I only came for the Batosai little missy." Sano replied, "You should go and get him. I didn't come to fight you." Rose took out her sword and slashed a tree in half showing her true power. " Still want to fight Kenshin? I swear you won't have any fun fighting him." "Just go get him. Geeez." Sano was getting really annoyed. "What ever." Rose walked of disappointed about not being able to fight someone with that much strength.  
  
DON'T SUE!!! GIVE CREDIT TO KENSHIN MAKERS!!!!!!  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	2. Chapter 2

One fine day there was an eight year-old girl who was walking beside her mom. But the only problem was that the girl was sad. "Come now Rose, you have to smile. I mean you should be happy on this glorious day." An eleven year-old boy, who was holding a kodachi, was about to board a boat and sail to Kyoto, Japan. Rose quickly broke free from her mother's hand and ran to the boy. " NO!!!! Lord Aoshi Shinamouri!!! Please don't go!!!!" She went to Aoshi and hugged him." I don't want you to go! Please stay here with us!" Rose started to sob. Aoshi looked down at her with kind eyes. "I'm sorry Rose but as the leader of the Obi-wan-ban group I have to." Rose wouldn't listen to it, so she ran to the forest she first met Aoshi. Shinamouri.  
  
Two years in the past "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!" Wolves were chasing Rose to their feeding clearing. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!" She heard some of the wolves whine behind her, but decide not to look behind her. Finally the wolves stopped chasing her and Aoshi grabbed Rose's hand to stop her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed," HE'S GOT MEEEE! PLEASE MAN SLAYER, GET IT OVER WITH. You're not man slayer. AHHHHH YOU KIDNAPPED MEEEE!!!!!!! YOU HAD YOUR WOLVES CHASE ME SO YOU COULD KIDNAP ME!!!!!!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!!" She jerked away from Aoshi's grip, and then she quickly looked for something to defend herself from her kidnapper. So she grabbed a really thick stick. "Ha, you think you can hurt me with that." He took out his kodachi and sliced it in half.  
  
"AHHHH THE WOLVES ARE BACK!!!!!!!!" "Grab my hand" "What, whatever!" she replied. He grasped her hand and pulled her into a tree, and then started jumping from branch to branch. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" " Here get on my back." She obeyed and tightened around his neck. " Looser." he managed to whisper, " Hold on, but not too tight." "Okay, thank you uuuuuuuuuh?" "Aoshi Shinamouri." Rose, thank you Aoshi." An hour later they got back to town. For the next two years they were the best of friends, until Rose gained secret feelings for Aoshi.  
  
8 years later  
  
Rose is now 16 years old and her brown hair was bleached from the sun. Her eyes are a crystal emerald color. "Hadiko, Tesurugi style. HAAAAAAAA!!!! DIE BATOSAI!!!!!" Rose was attacking some dummies as her target with her very own Kodachi. "Good job Rose." Rose quickly bowed. "Thanks Miss Karou." She stared at a man that was standing behind her," Who's he?" "Oh his name  
is Kenshin Himora. He's a wandering samurai." Credit goes to people who  
made Sir Kenshin Himoura thanks, the author.  
Ps DON'T SUE. "Does he have a reversed blade sword? THAT 'X' MARK!!!!" Rose ran up sword drawn with amazing speed. " Hadiko Tetsarugi style!" " Rose what do you think you are doing?!" Kenshin ran in front of Miss Karou and blocked the attack, then went behind Rose and knocked her out. ( "Come on Kenshin, help me take her inside and lie her down." " Fine."  
14 years ago  
A small town was on fire. " BATOSAI THE MAN SLAYER, RUN!!!" An old man about the age of 35 and a young man about the age of 17 were fighting. "PAPA PAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Rose's dad died the night of April 14, 1892.  
Present "PAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Rose woke up in a sweat. Kenshin stares at her.  
"GET OUT YOU.YOU MAN SLAYER!!!!!!!"  
Two minutes later " Miss Karou," Rose begged, "please get him out. He's the man slayer." " Rose, I told you 100 times he's not a man slayer anymore." "YES HE IS!!!  
HOW CAN YOU DENY IT!! HIS HAIR IS MARROON LIKE THE BATOSAI!!!!!! THE BATOSAI KILLED MY FATHER" Shadows of the Batosai and Rose's father came to her thoughts. " GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEE!!!! NOOOOW!!!!!!!!" Rose ran out of  
the room crying and pushed past the Batosai. She ran to the stream to wash the tears from her eyes, and to clear her thoughts. "Aoshi, why did you have to leave? It's not fair." " What's not fair Miss Rose?" "Just stop the hero act Batosai." Sobbed Rose, " Just go and leave me alone." Kenshin didn't mind her and sat down. "Like I said go." "You miss somebody, that you do." "Wha, (sniff) how did you know?" " The look on face your shows lost love." "Oh. Do you remember anything from the 'Feudal Era '?" " No, nothing at all." replied Kenshin. "Oh okay." " Well Miss Rose let's go back to Miss Karou."  
PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!  
To Be Continued.  
  
Part 2 As Kenshin and Rose were walking back to the house they saw some small figures. "Kenshin!!!!!" "Miss Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kenshin ran forward. "Some people are fighting the meji government." Miss Kaoru gasped. "I'm going to hate myself for asking you this Kenshin, but, will you help me?" There was no need for Rose to ask because Kenshin was already on it. Rose quickly ran up to Kenshin. "You will never defeat the obi-wan-ban group." The look on the man's face was familiar to Rose. She went up gazing up at him. "I would go little girl." "What's your name, oh. and WHAT do you mean by little?" " Aoshi Shinamori." replied the young man. "Aoshi you've come to me." Rose ran up to him and gave him a really big hug. "Do I know you?" "Don't you remember when I was two you saved me from those hungry wolves? Then you left for Kyoto, Japan when I was eight and you left me all alone." Miss Karou walked up to Rose. " You know this young man Rose? But, how do you know him? I'm so confused."  
  
" I met him when I was two by a wolf incident, then when I was eight he left me to go with the Obi-wan-ban group to Kyoto, Japan when you were just eleven. You must be nineteen, right?" "It doesn't matter if you were friends. Right know he is in big trouble for killing one of the Meji government personnel." "But Miss Karou .." Rose moaned. "Miss Rose, Miss Karou is right, that she is. It doesn't matter if you were friends or not he could be charged for murder if he was found." Rose got this weird look on her face a face like you shouldn't have said that. "Oh no Rose he can't stay with us, No way that this mad man is staying with us!!!" "Come on in Aoshi." Rose and Aoshi walked into the Kamyia Dojo.  
Later that night The three friends and one half friend and half enemy were eating dinner, which was Miss Karou's famous Chicken and Rice Surprise. "The name doesn't sound to promising does it Aoshi?" 'How do I know that she isn't going to poison my food?' thought Aoshi. " Aoshi didn't you here me?" "What?" "Never mind." What Aoshi thought, well, it wasn't true because Miss Karou knew that Rose would freak out and, leave and then die on the streets. Aoshi Shinamori took a very hot bath in a sauna with Kenshin while Miss Karou and Rose were on the other side of the sauna. Thank god that there were huge boulders in the middle of it all.  
4am in the morning "Hadkio, Tetsurugi style haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Rose was up bright and early to practice for she was planning to attack Kenshin as he got up that morning. "Die you, you man slayer." Kenshin dodged the attack half-asleep. "WHAT! HUH! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!" she sighed, "Good morning Kenshin." ( "Good morning Miss Rose." replied Kenshin, " It seems that you were planning to attack me this morning that you were. Well I'm sure you heard that a swordsman has to always be prepared, that you have." Rose walked away ticked off, but then she sighed and walked into the dojo and went back to bed in Miss Karou's room. She dreamed of the night when her father was killed and her mother abandoned her every night to go and drink the whole night away. Every night Rose was afraid that the Batosai would come back for her and kills her mom, then comes to Rose's house to slaughter her. But in her dream she said, "That's impossible, that it is. What, OH MAN! I'm talking' like him now! But, after the Batosai killed my father he never killed again. But he could've changed over those few years. How can you trust such a guilty soul who looks like the Batosai?"  
  
Noon Rose was being shaken awake. " Rose wake up, WAKE UP NOW!!!" A concerned face glanced down at her. It was Kenshin. "Huh, ahhhhh!!! What do you think you are doing I was having the worst dream of my life. I wanted to know what happened to my mother and myself. But you woke me up during the past and what may effect my future." Rose paused, "Kenshin you have your dreams like, you helping innocent people, and Miss Karou you teach how to use the sword properly, and Aoshi to be the best swordsman ever. But my dream is to find out if I have any other relatives other than my drunken mother. You all must be looking for your relatives to. Today is when I leave you, for my journey." Kenshin stared at Rose. "Well Miss Rose if you go then I will follow, that you can count on." " Then I'll go to." added Miss Karou. " Then so will I." replied "Then it won't matter how far we go and how long our journey will be, we will always be one." "Mhhhhmmm." They all agreed. The four decided that they would go in one week to wherever their hearts take them. For the past three days they were packing up and saying goodbye to everyone they knew, until one day a mysterious man with evil written on the back of his shirt in Japanese. He went up to Rose and the Batosai. " Ah Batosai the man slayer is truly a man of legends. Who is this young lady?" "Well if you think me and him, you've sadly mistaken. Oh and who are you exactly?" " Oh I'm sorry that I didn't properly introduced my self. I'm Sanosuke Sagara." "Ah the great Sano- a man of great fighting skills, it also seems that you've taken up a sword like the Batosai here." "Ah a sword of great power is what I have here- haven't slaughtered a soul at all, well. yet." "You are going to kill Kenshin? I can not allow that!!" "So little missy has fallen in love with the Batosai?" "NOT LIKELY!!!!!! MY HEART IS WITH AOSHI SHINOMORI, AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUDGING ME!!!!!" "How about I let you rest for a while and prepare yourself Batosai." "THE BATOSAI DOESN'T NEED HIS REST! YOU'RE JUST TO WEAK TO UNDERSTAND THAT, AND YOU NEED SOME TIME TO SPARE FOR YOURSELF!!!!!!!" Sano grabbed Rose's hand,"Think that over little missy." "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!!!!!" shouted Rose,"I SAID LET ME GOOO!!!" Sano did what he was told to do and dropped Rose. " Owww." Sano threw Rose on the ground. "Well I'll see you two tomorrow." "Oh ya, well I know the Batosai will beat you you're so weak that...uhh.uhh..I could beat you!!!" Rose huffed. "Come now Miss Rose I'm sure that Miss Karou needs our help. We also leave in two days, that we do." "I know, don't talk about leaving anymore Kenshin, please." "As you wish Miss Rose, as you wish." Kenshin and Rose walked to the Kamyia Dojo. " Rose I'm glad you took this mad man into our house, he's done all the work." "AOSHI I TOOK YOU IN SO YOU WOULDN'T GET CAUGHT SO YOU START DOING CHORES FOR HER!!!!!!" "Miss Rose I don't think you should be yelling at our guest, that I don't."  
  
"KENSHIN DON'T BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO NOW!!!! Aoshi put those bags down now." Aoshi obeyed seeing how mad Rose can get so he didn't bother to disobey. "That is more like it. Miss Karou you can put your own bags in the cart." Aoshi bought, well, actually stole some horses and a cart so they wouldn't have to carry their bags. "Well since that's over with who is hungry?" asked Miss Karou," Boy am I starving. We might as well get some rice and some pans for food." "Yeah well what kind of food?" muttered Rose, "You know Miss Kaoru you could take a cooking class." Rose starts to snicker as Miss Kaoru looks at her bandaged up hands. "WHY YOU!!!" screamed Miss Kaoru. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miss Kaoru was chasing Rose. "Do the women always act like this?" "Not all the time Aoshi, not all the time." Kenshin moaned, "Ladies please stop." Rose grabbed her Kodachi, one thing that Miss Kaoru has no defenses over. "Please stop, don't hit me with that." Miss Kaoru begged on her knees for mercy. "I wouldn't waste an ounce of strength on you. Forget what I said a bout traveling with you." Rose walked away from the three. "Kenshin does she mean that she's leaving without us?" "I have know clue what her soul is telling her to do, but mine says to follow her that it does. So that is what I will do." Kenshin followed Rose with no one else because, they where afraid that Rose would kill them all. Rose walked all around town quickly and went back to the Kamyia Dojo to Kenshin's surprise. "You do realize that I knew you were following me this whole time?" Rose asked.  
DON'T SUE BLESS THE KENSHIN CREATORS!!!!!!!!  
"Yes I realized that, that I did. But everyone was worried about you including myself." "Ha the Batosia actually cares for people now. I thought he only killed people. Well some things change." Rose replied bitterly.  
"Yes, Rose and it is quite funny how that seems wrong to you." Miss Kaoru said while walking up to Rose.  
"That is strange." Aoshi pointed out, " Rose never acted like this as a child, so why does she act like this now?"  
Rose walked into the Dojo for more practice on being better than the Batosia.  
"Why won't he die?" questioned Rose, " With that man's abilities he should've died by now but he has been through at least one hundred battles throughout the past years. I t isn't possible for someone to survive like that." With out any other moments of silence Rose went back to shredding the wooden dummies of the Batosai.  
That Night  
It was the same old boring old dinner that Kaoru always made, and she always came out with her fingers bandaged up. It was silent during dinner for the first time. No arguing, no little conversations, and no noise.  
"Uh Kenshin when did you say you were leaving." asked Miss Kaoru.  
"I never said that I was going to leave, that I didn't." he replied.  
"Oh I thought you did, that's all."  
Throughout that night no one said anything, not even Aoshi.  
"I'm going to bed." Rose said quickly, "Goodnight." Without a moments hesitation she left the table and went to her own room away from the others, just in case she felt like killing someone.  
"Kenshin do you think that Rose is going to be all right? I mean she's been acting weird all of a sudden." "I don't know Miss Kaoru, I don't know."  
Next Morning Rose woke up early in the morning. She seemed really bored and tired. She walked around town and saw Sano. "I knew you would show." Rose said bluntly, "You didn't walk out after all. Sorry Kenshin is not here. So you'll have to face me." "I only came for the Batosai little missy." Sano replied, "You should go and get him. I didn't come to fight you." Rose took out her sword and slashed a tree in half showing her true power. " Still want to fight Kenshin? I swear you won't have any fun fighting him." "Just go get him. Geeez." Sano was getting really annoyed. "What ever." Rose walked of disappointed about not being able to fight someone with that much strength.  
  
DON'T SUE!!! GIVE CREDIT TO KENSHIN MAKERS!!!!!!  
  
To Be Continued  
  



End file.
